traiteur, tempête et orgasme
by Louise Malone
Summary: une tempête, deux personnes et un chien coincés dans une maison, un feu de cheminée, tout pour passer un bon moment!
1. rencontre

_**J'ai écrit cet OS pour mon anniversaire, qui avait lieu le 12 mai, soit samedi. Sauf que j'ai été très occupée durant le WE et je n'ai pas pu le finir…Donc le voici quand même avec deux jours de retard ! Désolée…**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Ma première vraie commande.

En même temps je ne suis à mon compte que depuis une semaine.

Je souffle un bon coup après avoir raccroché.

Tout va bien se passer.

C'est un repas complet pour 30 personnes, je peux le faire.

Et puis j'ai 10 jours pour m'organiser !

Ceci dit, j'aurais peut-être préféré que mon premier grand repas en tant que traiteur à domicile ne soit pas pour la famille Cullen !

Ils sont connus comme le loup blanc, ici, même si moi je ne les ai jamais vus. Ils sont discrets et ne sortent presque pas en ville. Ceci dit, je suppose qu'ils viennent justement à Forks pour échapper à la foule puisqu'ils vivent tous à Seattle, mais ils ont une maison de campagne dans la forêt ou ils viennent régulièrement.

Et c'est ici que Madame et le Docteur Cullen ont décidé de fêter leurs 30 ans de mariage.

Seigneur…

Je suis très fière qu'ils m'aient choisie MOI.

Mais est-ce que je vais être à la hauteur ?

_**Edward PDV**_

Je suis le seul célibataire de la famille et en plus, en tant que musicien je n'ai pas d'horaires c'est sans doutes pourquoi j'ai été réquisitionné par ma mère pour aller ouvrir la maison de Forks et recevoir le traiteur qui amène le repas.

Mon frère se charge d'amener le gâteau commandé chez un pâtissier de Seattle.

Bon.

Alice, elle, est allée acheter les billets d'avion du cadeau de mes parents. On s'est tous cotisés pour leur payer une deuxième lune de miel en Italie.

Je suis sans doute celui qui vient le plus à Forks. Pas que j'aime la bourgade en elle-même mais c'est très tranquille et j'aime y composer. J'y viens souvent deux ou trois jours en semaine, j'amène tout ce dont j'ai besoin et je m'enferme pour composer. J'évite d'aller en ville, parce que je ne veux pas être dérangé quand je suis ici.

J'avoue avoir déjà pensé à y passer plus de temps. Comme un mi-temps. Y passer la semaine et me barrer quand mes parents ou mon frère ou ma sœur en ont besoin le WE.

Je commence à en avoir marre de la grande ville.

La fin de l'automne rend le jardin encore plus beau. Les érables sont splendides. Je me sens bien ici.

Ce qui manque et qui me retient de m'y installer pour de bon, c'est l'absence de vie culturelle.

Et puis, y'a pas beaucoup de filles, à part des mères de famille et des Lycéennes…

Mais là, le temps est maussade. Voire même un peu inquiétant.

Il y a du vent, et la pluie tombe plus fort que d'habitude.

Heureusement que le salon est immense et qu'on a un jardin d'hiver sous la véranda, pour accueillir tout le monde.

J'ai eu tord de ne mettre qu'une chemise sous ma veste en jean. J'ai froid.

Je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer, même en allumant la cheminée. Je monte prendre une douche.

Zut de zut, le temps est vraiment inquiétant je trouve.

Il est à peine 10h30 du matin et il fait presque nuit…

Je prends une douche chaude, qui me fait du bien.

J'enfile mon pantalon gris anthracite que j'ai choisi pour aujourd'hui, avec un pull noir plutôt que la chemise blanche que je pensais porter.

Quand je redescends il fait déjà meilleur dans le salon, entre la cheminée et le chauffage au sol.

Ma famille doit arriver vers 16h00 mais je me demande si ça ne serait pas préférable d'annuler.

Je me donne encore une heure pour décider de les appeler ou pas.

Le téléphone fixe de la maison sonne ce qui me fait sursauter. Ma famille m'appelle toujours sur mon portable !

« Allo, ici Bella Swan, traiteur à domicile ! »

« Bonjour, Edward Cullen à l'appareil »

« Monsieur Cullen je sais que je devais livrer le repas vers 15h00 mais vu le temps je me demande si je ne devrais pas l'amener tout de suite parce que mon père qui est sheriff pense que les routes risquent d'être coupées dans l'après-midi ! »

« Alors venez tout de suite ! »

« Très bien, je serai là dans une demi heure ! »

« Je vous attends »

Jolie voix. Jeune et fraiche.

Ceci dit…Si son père a raison et que les routes sont coupées, je dois prévenir mes parents…

Je commence par Rose et Emmett qui ont des enfants petits :

« C'est Edward, il fait un temps de chien ici, quasiment une tempête, je crois que vous devriez rester chez vous, c'est trop dangereux ! »

« Ouais on se posait la question, merci d'avoir prévenu Edward !

« De rien frangin ! C'est que partie remise ! »

Puis j'appelle Alice et enfin ma mère, qui va se charger de faire passer le message aux autres invités.

Ils sont tous déçus, bien sur, mais la sécurité passe avant tout.

Bon sang, le ciel est carrément tout noir. Je crois que ça commence à tonner…

Je confirme : ça tonne, et le vent s'est mis de la partie, en bourrasque…

Je suis inquiet pour le traiteur… J'espère qu'elle va arriver à bon port. Si j'avais ses coordonnées je l'appellerais pour lui dire de ne pas venir.

Je guette son arrivée par la baie vitrée.

Et voilà une camionnette de livraison qui se gare.

Je sors en courant et le froid et la pluie me glacent instantanément.

La portière s'ouvre et un énorme chien loup s'avance à ma rencontre.

Il me renifle avec insistance et me lance un regard plutôt froid.

Si, un chien peut avoir un regard froid, c'est le cas de celui-là !

Et voilà une jeune fille qui s'extirpe à son tour de derrière le volant.

Elle est emmitouflée dans un grand coupe vent noir et je distingue tout juste un petit museau bien plus avenant que celui du chien.

Elle me salue en criant pour couvrir le bruit du vent et du tonnerre et court ouvrir la porte arrière.

Je l'aide à sortir des boites et des cartons.

Je lui dis de poser tout ça dans l'entrée et de déguerpir au plus vite :

« Ne vous attardez pas, il va y avoir de la casse à mon avis ! »

« Je sais, mon père a déjà été appelé en renfort, il y a eu un accident sur la nationale ! »

Je frémis. J'ai eu raison de dire à ma famille de ne pas se risquer sur la route !

Nous portons le plus vite possible toute la nourriture, chargés comme des mules

Le chien ne fait rien, lui…Ou plutôt il me suit partout en essayant de me renifler les fesses. Agréable…

Enfin on a terminé. Je tiens le chien par le collier pour l'empêcher de me renifler encore et je lui dis:

« Appelez moi en arrivant chez vous, je ne suis pas tranquille ! »

« D'accord ! »

Je lui tends le chèque que m'a mère m'a donné pour elle et elle me remercie en rougissant.

Elle siffle son chien qui abandonne mon postérieur et saute en voiture.

Elle me fait un signe de la main et se met derrière le volant.

Je les regarde partir.

Je suis un peu inquiet. Le temps est vraiment moche.

_**Bella PDV**_

Oufffff! Quel bel homme! Et bien voilà qui va occuper pas mal de mes fantasmes! Je ne savais même pas qu'une telle beauté existait en vrai! J'en suis toute chaude, bien que je tremble de froid. Jake m'a mise mal à l'aise en le reniflant comme ça…Le pauvre Monsieur Cullen était gêné lui aussi.

Mais Jake est mon meilleur ami. Il ne me quitte jamais.

Le chemin va très vite être impraticable. Je fais très attention de ne pas abimer mon moteur, tellement la pluie a déjà crée des ornières.

Oh non! Un arbre, et pas un petit est tombé au milieu du chemin!

Je sors mais impossible de le bouger d'un millimètre.

Je crois que je suis dans la mouise là et quand je tente de reculer ça se confirme: je suis embourbée. Je crois que la seule chose à faire c'est de retourner à la villa, pour au moins être au sec.

Charlie viendra me récupérer dès que possible, je le connais.

Jake est penaud lui aussi, à devoir marcher sous cette pluie torrentielle.

Je me mets à l'abri sous le porche et avant de sonner je m'accroupis et prends la tête de Jake entre mes mains pour lui chuchoter:

« Jake, interdiction de renifler les fesses de Monsieur Cullen, c'est comprit? Je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'est très mal élevé! »

Jake prend un air contrit et je lui dépose un baiser sur le museau.

Et je sonne.

_**Edward PDV**_

Je rentre me sécher et me changer. Heureusement que j'ai des fringues ici. Je passe un jean et un autre pull noir. Je remets une buche dans la cheminée et je range les cartons du traiteur dans le garage et le frigo.

J'ouvre plusieurs boites, parce que je suis gourmand et curieux !

Miam, ça a l'air drôlement bon !

Et je vais être tout seul pour manger tout ça…

Drôle de week end…

J'ai faim.

Je me suis contenté d'un beignet sur la route et voir tout ce festin me met l'eau à la bouche.

De toute façon, personne ne viendra alors…

J'hésite entre la saumon fumé sauce au yaourt sur pain aux graines de lin et le rouleau de jambon de parme, chèvre et melon, alors je prends les deux.

Bon sang c'est tout simplement divin !

Douée, la petite traiteur !

Elle aurait sa place à Seattle ! J'ai eu mangé moins bien que ça à des réceptions à l'opéra !

Je m'attaque à une mini pizza quand on sonne à la porte.

Zut…

Je referme la boite et la remets dans le frigo et je fonce ouvrir.

20 contre 1 que c'est la traiteur qui est coincée !

Gagné.

Elle est là, sur le perron, la mine piteuse, toujours dans son coupe vent dégoulinant, son chien de l'enfer à ses côtés, aussi dégoulinant qu'elle.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Oui ! Un arbre est en travers du chemin, je n'ai pas pu passer ! Et quand j'ai voulu reculer ma camionnette s'est embourbée, le réseau ne passe pas bien alors comme je ne savais pas ou aller je suis revenue ici… »

« Vous avez bien fait ! Entrez vous sécher ! »

Elle pénètre dans l'entrée, hélas le chien aussi et je sors un tapis propre pour qu'ils puissent essuyer leurs pieds et pattes. Elle enlève ses bottes et frotte les pates de son chien avec tendresse. Ca me fait sourire !

Puis elle enlève son coupe vent.

Ouah !

Et c'est le moins que je puisse dire !

Elle porte de s chaussettes grises, un jean mouillé aux cuisses et aux genoux qui la moule à la perfection et un petit pull bleu marine avec un décolleté qui laisse deviner une très jolie poitrine! Elle a de très longs cheveux châtains qui sont humides et qui frisent en tous sens et d'immenses yeux marron plutôt inquiets.

Elle est aussi rouge vif et se mordille la lèvre inférieure, visiblement gênée d'être là.

« Je,euh,entrez, venez vous sécher et vous réchauffer ! »

« Merci, je suis désolée de vous déranger, je vais appeler mon père pour qu'il me récupère sur la route, je dois pouvoir passer à pieds et »

« Sincèrement je pense que vous devriez plutôt dire à votre père que vous êtes en sécurité et qu'il s'occupe de ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin ! »

En sécurité avec moi…Peut-être pas si sur. Elle est adorable cette petite jeune fille…

Mais je prends un air adulte et respectable tandis qu'elle s'assois maladroitement sur le canapé et sort son téléphone :

«Allo ? C'est Bella ! Je suis bloquée chez Monsieur et Madame Cullen, un arbre est tombé en travers de leur chemin et je ne peux pas passer mais je suis invitée à rester là, en sécurité ! »

Je souris.

Avoir l'air bien comme il faut, c'est important.

Elle raccroche et m'offre un petit sourire timide.

« Merci de votre hospitalité ! Je suis gênée de vous déranger et »

Je frappe un grand coup et lui souris de toutes mes dents :

« Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, ma famille et mes amis ne peuvent pas venir, alors je suis coincé ici tout seul avec de la bouffe pour 30 personnes alors je suis ravi que tu sois là ! »

Elle sourit, un peu déroutée et elle frissonne.

J'aimerais bien que ça soit à cause de mon charme dévastateur mais en fait elle a visiblement froid.

« Tu as froid…Tu peux prendre une douche chaude et je vais te prêter des vêtements, tu vas attraper la mort sinon »

Elle hoche la tête :

« Merci »

Tandis que nous montons les escaliers je lui précise :

« AU fait, moi c'est Edward Cullen »

« Je suis Bella Swan »

« Voici la salle de bain, je vais te passer de quoi te changer. Elle rougit encore et me remercie.

Je prends un bas de jogging et un pull dans l'armoire de ma mère et je les dépose devant la porte de la salle de bains.

J'entends l'eau couler.

Mmmmhhh…Si elle ressemblait plus à certaines filles que je connais, j'irais la rejoindre sous la douche, mais Bella m'a l'air toute timide…

Je redescends et je prends plusieurs des cartons qu'elle m'a livrés, ainsi qu'une bonne bouteille de vin français appartenant à mon père et je dépose le tout sur la table basse, devant la cheminée. J'amène aussi des assiettes, des verres et des couverts, je dépose une couverture pour le chien dans l'entrée, qui comprend et s'installe dessus puis j'attends mon invitée surprise.

La voilà. Elle descend l'escalier et rougit encore en voyant le pique nique installé sur la table.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai l'impression de m'incruster et »

« Stop! Il faut bien manger ce que tu as livré et tout seul, même avec mon légendaire appétit, je ne vais pas y arriver! »

Elle rit et elle est encore plus belle quand elle se détend un peu.

« Par quoi on commence? »

« En principe les gens se servent un peu de tout, je pense! »

On ouvre les boites et je me sers très généreusement de la salade de poulet.

Elle commence par la salade aux œufs avec des roulés de jambon.

« C'est un vrai délice Bella, sincèrement! Tu as un sacré avenir dans la profession! »

« Merci »

Elle a l'air contente du compliment mais son sourire est un peu triste.

A creuser.

« Tu es de Forks? »

« En quelques sorte. En fait j'y suis née mais je suis partie à l'âge de un an quand mes parents ont divorcé. J'ai vécu en Californie et à Phoenix avant de revenir vivre chez mon père à 17 ans quand ma mère s'est remariée et finalement, j'y suis encore! »

« Tu vas avoir assez de clientèle dans ce bled paumé? »

« Je l'espère. Je n'ai commencé qu'il y a 2 semaines alors on verra »

« Tu as fait l'école hôtelière? »

« Ah non pas du tout! Jusqu'au mois de juin j'étais étudiante en littérature »

« Pourquoi avoir arrêté? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mon père voulait vendre sa maison pour financer mes études mais c'est hors de question. Je vais travailler durant un an ou deux pour mettre de l'argent de côté avant de reprendre mon cursus! »

« C'est chouette d'être volontaire comme ça. T'étais en quelle année? »

« J'ai validé ma 3° année »

« Tu as 21 ans alors? »

« Oui 21ans depuis un mois! »

« Alors je te sers un verre de vin! »

« Merci mais pas autant! »

Mais elle déguste son vin avec une curiosité évidente. Elle lape quasiment son vin comme un petit chat.

Ouh là, terrain glissant Cullen si tu la regardes comme ça…

Elle regarde autour d'elle tout en mangeant.

« C'est vraiment une magnifique maison. Le piano est splendide! »

« C'est le mien! »

« Vous jouez du piano? »

« Oui, c'est même mon métier, je suis musicien! »

« C'est génial! »

Son regard s'attarde sur mon piano et je lui demande:

« Ca te dirait que je te joue un morceau? »

« Oh oui volontiers! »

« Ok mais à une condition : tu me tutoies! »

« Euh…Je…D'accord! »

Je me lève et m'installe à mon instrument.

Bella a posé son assiette et elle s'est tournée vers moi.

Je joue pour elle.

Je me concentre et lance les premiers accords. Je lui jette de brefs coups d'œil. Elle écoute, les yeux fermés.

Je termine la valse de Chopin, puis j'entame un menuet de Mozart et finalement j'improvise, un thème inspiré par une petite étudiante brune et timide.

Je la rejoins enfin et elle me sourit! L'attirance entre nous est forte et je sais qu'elle la ressent aussi.

« Ouah…Bravo, c'était impressionnant! »

« Merci, j'en ai autant à te dire pour ton repas, tu es aussi une artiste! »

La pluie, qui s'était un peu calmée, se remet à tomber violement et le tonnerre gronde. Nous sursautons tous les deux.

Jake qui s'était endormi sur sa couverture dans l'entrée, arrive en gémissant. Bella le caresse.

Quand le tonnerre se calme je mets la TV pour voir la chaine d'informations.

Ce qui me permet de m'asseoir à côté d'elle…

Elle fait coucher le chien à nos pieds et nous regardons, médusés, les images des routes coupées et des dégâts, heureusement uniquement matériels pour le moment du moins.

« Je ne suis pas sur que ton père va pouvoir venir te chercher rapidement »

Elle ne répond pas et je lui tapote la main:

« T'en fais pas, tu es en sécurité ici et je suis content que tu sois là, je n'aurais pas aimé être seul ce soir je te l'avoue!

« Vous…Tu as peur de l'orage? »

« Pas vraiment, mais dans ces circonstances sans doute un peu »

Il n'est que 14H30 mais il fait presque nuit.

C'est assez démoralisant.

Personnellement je sais de quelle façon j'aimerais tuer le temps avec ma petite camarade mais…Il n'est pas sur qu'elle me laisse l'aborder frontalement…

Alors je lui propose de regarder un film:

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée! »

On regarde sur le programme de vidéo à la demande et on se décide pour « le petit chaperon rouge de Catherine Hardwick ».

C'est original et j'aime bien; Mais quand je regarde Bella je m'aperçois qu'elle est à moitié endormie.

Je tends la main et lui caresse la joue.

Mmmmhhh. Sa peau est douce, chaude. Me revoilà à moitié dur!

« Bella, ça ne te plait pas? »

Elle sursaute:

« Si ! C'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguée, je me suis levée très tôt pour cuisiner! »

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillée alors… »

Elle regarde l'écran un moment mais quand je la regarde à nouveau elle s'est endormie, la tête sur l'accoudoir.

Je suis fatigué moi aussi, puisque je me suis levé à 6H00 pour venir ici et je reconnais que le temps n'est pas propice à l'enthousiasme délirant.

Alors j'éteins la TV, je bascule tout doucement le canapé en mode lit et je m'allonge derrière Bella.

Je suis sur le point de m'endormir quand Jake se met à gémir prêt de la porte d'entrée.

Je me lève pour lui ouvrir et il va faire pipi sur chacune des roues de ma Vanquish. Il revient vers moi, la langue pendante.

« T'as du bol que je veuille me faire ta maitresse, toi! »

Je lui sers une gamelle des croquettes du chihuahua d'Alice, qui va être folle parce que Jake mange en un repas toutes les croquettes prévue pour un mois pour sa petite Jane, mais tant pis.

Jake se couche sur la couverture dans l'entrée et je rejoins le canapé à pas de loup. Bella dort à poings fermés.

Je m'allonge derrière elle mais je ne peux m'endormir.

Alors je la regarde dormir.

Elle est belle, vraiment...

Son visage est fin, délicat. Sa bouche est pulpeuse, ses cheveux sont naturels et leur couleur chaude est vraiment belle. Je les touche doucement : ils sont soyeux, épais, un régal.

Elle dort plus de deux heures et je suis complètement dur, à la fin.

Quand je vois qu'elle va se réveiller je me colle un peu plus contre elle, passe mon bras négligemment sur sa taille et feins le sommeil.

Elle bouge un peu, soupire, gémit et je la sens remuer.

Elle se rend compte que je suis pressé contre elle et je la sens se lever à moitié, sans doute pour regarder si je dors. Je m'efforce de respirer régulièrement, et assez fort.

Alors elle se rallonge et je grogne et l'attire plus prêt de moi. La petite souris gémit de surprise mais ne s'éloigne pas.

Je souris, ma tête contre ses cheveux...

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je fais semblant de me réveiller.

Elle se dégage alors et s'assois en tailleur.

Je me soulève et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Bien dormit? »

« Oui »

Elle est rouge vif.

Je sais qu'elle a senti mon érection contre ses fesses.

Je lui souris:

« J'ai faim… »

Elle s'embrase encore plus:

« Il reste des tas de boites »

Je vais en chercher au garage et on se partage.

Quand on a fini, je me lèche les doigts.

Et je me lance:

« Bella, on est coincés ici pour un long moment, et tu me plais vraiment. Tu es super belle et j'ai très envie de toi… »

Elle baisse la tête et balbutie.

« Hé ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois qu'un gars te dit avoir envie de toi, tu es tellement belle et sexy! »

« Ca...Ca m'est arrivé en effet… »

« Dis plutôt que tu n'avais pas un moment de paix à la fac! »

« Hum, en fait au début je me faisais pas mal draguer en effet mais je suis sortie avec un de mes profs et on m'a fichu la paix! »

La jalousie me broie le cœur.

« Quel prof? »

« Riley Biers »

Je vois qui c'est. Jasper est prof d'histoire à la fac et il connait bien Biers que j'ai croisé à un barbecue. C'est un jeune prof, sympa et rigolo.

Un peu rageusement je lui demande:

« Et Biers pouvait pas t'aider pour te payer tes études? »

Elle baisse la tête:

« Non, on s'est séparés en mai »

« Oh, je peux te demander pourquoi? »

« En avril j'ai eu peur d'être enceinte. C'était pas le cas mais Riley a paniqué et j'ai comprit qu'en fait je ne pouvais pas compter sur lui. Alors je me suis barrée »

« Tu as bien fait »

Je suis rasséréné.

« Tu es donc célibataire? »

Ben quoi, je n'ai pas envie qu'un gars du cru énervé et armé vienne me faire ma fête demain!

Elle rit:

« Depuis que je suis de retour à Forks je vis chez mon père alors je suis forcément célibataire! »

Du coup je m'approche d'elle et me penche pour l'embrasser mais elle me repousse:

« Et toi? »

« Quoi moi? »

« Tu es célibataire? »

« Oui! 27 ans et vieux garçon! »

Elle rit et je prends enfin ses lèvres.

Ouffffffffffffff…Elle tient toutes ses promesses.

Sa bouche est chaude, sensuelle;

Je vais passer un excellent moment.

Elle tire sur mon pull et je m'attaque au sien…Elle lève les bras et je la débarrasse de son vêtement.

Elle est belle, vraiment.

Elle est rouge, visiblement un peu timide mais je jette mon pull à terre à mon tour et la prends dans mes bras.

Nos lèvres se joignent à nouveau, pour un long baiser qui fait monter la température très haut!

Je l'allonge sur le canapé, me positionnant au dessus d'elle.

Elle passe ses jambes autour de mes hanches et je frotte mon pénis très à l'étroit dans mon jean contre son centre chaud…

Nous gémissons à l'unisson.

Je fini par abandonne momentanément ses lèvres pour me redresser.

Je la contemple. Elle ne porte plus qu'un bas de jogging gris clair qui tombe bas sur ses hanches, sa poitrine est nue, elle se soulève au rythme de sa respiration haletante et ses mamelons sont durs et pointent vers mois.

Elle me sourit, de ce petit sourire timide et coquin qui me rend fou.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi Bella…Tu es si belle… »

« J'en ai envie aussi »

Je passe mes mains sur ses hanches et baisse le jogging.

Comme avec le pull elle ne porte rien en dessous.

Mmmmhhh.

Elle a une fine toison que je caresse immédiatement.

Elle rit et se tortille un peu.

Je me baisse et dépose un baiser sur son ventre tandis que mes doigts descendent vers ses petites lèvres.

Elle gémit et je sens ma queue tressaillir…

Mes doigts rencontrent son désir crémeux qui coule abondement de sa féminité.

Elle se cambre et je laisse mes lèvres voguer vers son intimité.

Du bout de ma langue je découvre son clitoris et m'y attarde avec bonheur.

Elle cri librement, tandis que je joue avec son centre de plaisir, le suçotant, le titillant…

Quand je n'y tiens plus je me redresse et elle entreprend de déboutonner mon jean.

Je l'aide, les doigts tremblant d'impatience.

Et je bondis violement, parce que son stupide chien arrive en aboyant comme un fou.

Il me saute dessus et je ne dois ma survie qu'à Bella qui l'attrape par le collier et le tire en arrière en lui hurlant de se coucher.

Il obéit. Une chance pour ma gorge et mes attributs masculins qu'il soit dressé et que Bella ait de l'autorité sur lui…

Elle le prend par le collier et me regarde :

« On ferait mieux de l'enfermer ! Ou je peux le mettre ? »

D'un doigt un peu tremblant je lui indique le garage.

Elle l'y traine et je l'entends le caresser et le réconforter avent de fermer la porte.

Elle revient vers moi, nue et magnifique mais je suis légèrement traumatisé et ma queue avec moi.

Bref, tout est retombé comme un soufflé.

Merci Jake…

Elle affiche un air contrit :

« Je suis désolé, tu comprends c'est un male et il t'a vu comme un rival… »

« Ouais…Il est efficace comme garde du corps en tous cas ! »

Elle rit mais son regard sur mon sexe recroquevillé me met mal à l'aise.

« Tu peux peut-être m'aider à retrouver un peu de vigueur ? »

« Tu as peur des chiens ? »

« Non ! Mais de me faire bouffer oui ! »

Elle retient son rire et je grogne. Mais heureusement elle m'embrasse doucement avant de se laisser glisser le long de mon corps.

Mmmmhhhhhh…Voilà qui est mieux !

Oh ! Elle me prend dans sa bouche.

Je me laisse aller. C'est bon ! Elle est très douce dans sa façon de faire, elle me fait même languir…

« Oh Bella, c'est bon !Un peu plus vite…Oui comme ça ! »

Je redeviens dur dans sa bouche, tandis que sa langue tourne autour de mon gland et que sa main caresse mes testicules.

Nous voilà revenu là ou nous en étions avant que ce stupide chien ne nous dérange…

Je lui fais cesser la caresse buccale en l'attirant sur moi et je la retourne, la regardant comme un renard fixe une belette.

« Tu as des préservatifs ? »

« Oui ! En haut ! »

« J'en ai dans mon sac »

Répond-t-elle.

Je me penche, attrape ledit sac et elle en sort une capote qu'elle ouvre le plus vite possible.

« Pu*** j'en ai envie ma belle… »

« Ne me stresse pas ! »

Nous mettons les préservatif ensemble et enfin je reprends ma place entre ses cuisses qu'elle ouvre largement pour me laisser la pénétrer.

Oh oui !

« Oh là, enfin… »

« Doucement : C'est trop gros ! »

Je me contiens, le temps de la laisser s'adapter à moi. Très vite elle se détend et je pousse en elle, me laissant absorber par sa douceur.

Le moment est presque parfait. Oui, presque : les aboiements du chien ont tendance à m'agacer !

Il doit se douter que je suis en train de faire l'amour à sa petite maitresse et il est sans doute jaloux ! Mouhahahah !

Je vais en elle plus fort et le résultat ne se fait pas attendre : elle enfonce ses ongles dans les épaules en gémissant.

J'accélère encore et encore.

Elle tente visiblement de contenir ses cris mais peine perdue : le plaisir prend le dessus et elle gémit puis pleurniche puis crie de plaisir.

Quand l'orgasme l'emporte je la sens se resserrer autour de mon membre et je regarde son visage marqué par le plaisir, qui la rend plus belle encore.

Je me laisse aller, accélérant la cadence jusqu'à jouir à mon tour, accroché à elle, me libérant dans le préservatif, au fond de son ventre.

« Bellaaaaaa...T'es aussi bonne au lit qu'en cuisine… »

Elle est encore haletante mais elle rit, accrochée à moi comme je le suis à elle.

Mais je la sens frissonner. Zut, le feu est presque éteint. Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas remit de buche.

Je gratte l'âtre et remet du bois.

Mais je propose à Bella de nous réfugier dans mon lit.

« Oui, je veux bien, la barre du canapé est un peu agaçante ! »

« Oui je vois…La mienne te plait ? »

Elle rougit :

« Oui oui ! »

« Alors tout va bien ! »

Nous montons, main dans la main.

Une fois dans mon lit nous discutons un peu.

« Tu t'ennuies pas comme un rat mort ici ? »

« Si, souvent »

« Tu m'étonnes…J'hésite à venir vivre ici, parce que j'ai besoin de calme pour composer, mais en même temps ne pas pouvoir sortir sur un coup de tête pour aller au ciné ou voir un concert, je ne sais pas si je pourrai ! »

« Port Angeles n'est pas si loin mais c'est sur que ce n'est pas Seattle »

« Si je viens souvent, on pourra…Se voir ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête :

« Tu me fais quoi là, tu veux être sur de pouvoir tirer ton coup dans ce coin perdu à défaut de pouvoir aller au cinéma ? »

« Non ! Non ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Bien sur que j'ai envie de coucher encore avec toi mais justement je voudrais qu'on ne fasse pas que ça…J'ai envie d'aller au ciné avec quelqu'un, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Elle ne répond pas et fronce les sourcils alors je m'explique mieux :

« On ne se connaît pas mais tu me plais, j'ai envie de mieux te connaître et pas seulement au lit… »

« Ok je vois »

« Bon alors est-ce qu'on peut sortir ensemble ? »

« Oui, volontiers »

« Mais on continue de coucher ensemble aussi, hein ? »

Ce coup-ci elle rit franchement :

« Oui bien sur…En parlant de ça, je n'avais pas eu de rapports depuis la fin du printemps et comment dire…je recommencerais bien… »

Je souris et me jette sur elle. La nuit va être longue et chaude…

_**Bella PDV**_

On tape dehors. C'est sur. Ou presque.

Mmmmhhh, je suis bien là. Pas envie de bouger.

Mais on me secoue.

« Bella…BELLA ! Réveille-toi ! Il y a du monde ! »

J'ouvre les yeux et mon regard rencontre celui d'Edward.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me sentir gênée pour tout ce qu'on a fait hier et cette nuit.

Pourtant, on en a fait…On a presque entièrement passé une boite de 24 préservatifs, dans de nombreuses positions. Levrette, amazone, petites cuillers, sous la douche, sur la table de la cuisine (oui, à un moment on a pensé à manger un peu), encore levrette, cunni et fellation dans la baignoire, re-levrette, debout contre le mur de sa chambre (aie le dos) et levrette à gogo (bien, la levrette).

Bref, j'ai fait des tas de cochonneries avec un presque inconnu. Mais attention : je sors quand même avec lui !

J'entends mon prénom être hurlé de hors. La voix de mon père !

Meeeeerde !

Je bondis hors du lit :

« Edward ! C'est mon père ! »

Un bref regard au réveil nous indique qu'il est 11h29 du matin. Ben oui après avoir fait l'amour non stop pendant plus de 12h00, on a dormit…

Je cours dans les escaliers, Edward sur mes talons, nue parce que nos fringues sont restées dans le salon.

Et Jake aboie derrière la porte du garage !

« Papa je suis là tout va bien ! »

« Ouvre cette porte Bella ! »

« Ouiiii ! Deux minutes ! »

Je ramasse le jogging gris et l'enfile tandis qu'Edward met son jean. Je vois un pull noir et le passe en toute hâte puis je me précipite pour ouvrir la porte.

Mon père me regarde, et reste silencieux.

Je sens la présence d'Edward dans mon dos.

« Coucou papa ! »

Mon père se décide enfin :

« Bella…Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Il entre et je recule tandis qu'Edward s'enfuit au fond de la pièce.

« Il ne m'a rien fait ! J'étais coincée là et il m'a prêté des vêtements de sa mère parce que les miens étaient trempés et »

« Le pull que tu portes n'appartient pas à une femme Bella ! »

Je baisse le regard sur mon torse. En effet le pull me tombe sur les cuisses et les manches sont 3 fois trop longues. C'est le pull d'Edward. Affolée, je me tourne vers lui.

Il a du essayer d'enfiler le pull de sa mère et n'y est bien sur pas arrivé alors il le tient devant son torse nu. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui est rouge vif.

Mon père balaie la pièce du regard :

« Le canapé est déplié, le chien est enfermé au garage , tu as les cheveux emmêlés et deux suçons dans le cou, lui a un air bien trop content, il y a des assiettes partout, une bouteille de vin presque vide, ce que je vois là ce sont des emballages de préservatifs ouverts, et ce jeune homme est à moitié nu. Vous avez mit 20 minutes à m'ouvrir alors qu'il est presque midi et vous ne vous êtes même pas aperçut que la tempête est finie…Alors je répète ma question, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Ca parait évident, non ? »

Edward s'avance alors de deux pas et tend la main à mon père :

« Bonjour Sheriff je suis Edward Cullen. J'ai hébergé Bella durant la tempête et nous, euh, nous avons un peu appris à nous connaître. Vous avez une fille charmante, très intelligente et »

Mon père ne serre pas la main d'Edward et lui répond d'une voix glaciale :

« Apprit à vous connaître ? Vous appelez ça comme ça ? »

« On s'est un peu amusé aussi…Mais je ne lui ai pas manqué de respect je vous assure ! »

Edward est dans la merde mais il est de taille à affronter mon père.

J'ouvre la porte à Jake, qui me fait fête. Mais il s'approche d'Edward et lui grogne dessus.

Mon père sourit d'un air satisfait :

« Bon chien Jake ! »

Edward attrape le collier de Jake et le tient loin de lui.

Je regarde mon père :

« Je peux utiliser ma voiture ? »

« Oui, on a dégagé l'arbre »

« Très bien merci, je rentre dans un moment »

Charlie fusille Edward du regard. Ce dernier comprend le message et balbutie :

« Je vais ranger un truc »

Il s'engouffre dans le garage et Jake vient se coller contre moi.

« Bella…Tu as vraiment couché avec ce type que tu ne connais pas ? Je ne peux pas le croire ! Il t'a fait boire, c'est ça ? »

« Non j'étais consentante et je te signale qu'Edward me plait bien. Les Cullen sont des gens bien et tu le sais parfaitement. En outre, j'ai été très bien payée ! »

Mon père manque défaillir :

« PAYEE ? Il t'a payée ? »

« PAPA ! Pour le repas voyons ! Pas pour autre chose ! »

Il retrouve une coloration normale et me dit :

« Tu es grande je n'ai rien à dire. Je dois y aller j'ai du travail. J'espère juste te revoir à la maison ce soir ! »

« Mais ouiii ! Ne t'en fais pas ! On va juste apprendre à se connaître ! »

Il tend la main et me caresse la tête :

« Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle, ok ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Il est adorable et très doux ! »

« Je vais tacher de me convaincre que tu parlais de Jake, sans ça je ne pourrai pas dormir pendant des semaines ! »

Je retiens mon rire et regarde mon père remonter dans la voiture de patrouille.

Edward l'entend partir et revient prêt de moi.

« Il fait beau, le chemin est dégagé, si on allait au cinéma ? »

« Bonne idée ! »

_**Esmée PDV**_

Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi Bella et Edward tiennent tant à se marier le même jour que nous.

Carlisle et moi sommes mariés depuis 33 ans aujourd'hui et je n'avais jamais pensé que cela pourrait donner envie à Edward de se marier lui aussi un 15 octobre…Surtout que Bella est enceinte de 6 mois…

Mais bon, ils y tenaient vraiment alors…C'est la fête !


	2. chiens d'honneur

_**Milk40 a été la seule à tilter en review sur le fait que dans cette fic Jane est le chihuahua d'Alice, et ça m'a donné l'idée de ce petit bonus…**_

_**La scène suivante se passe donc entre Jane, chihuahua pesant moins de 1 kilo, de couleur beige clair, teigneuse comme c'est pas permit et Jake énorme chien croisé chien loup /beauceron plus d'autres races, avec même du sang de loup, de couleur brun fauve, arrivant à la hanche de Bella et pesant un bon soixante kilos de muscles… **_

_**Beaucoup d'anthropomorphisme, vous êtes prévenues !**_

« Pousse toi, c'est moi qui passe devant! »

« Non mais oh, je vois pas pourquoi d'abord? »

« Parce que je suis une dame et en plus, moi, je suis un chien de pure race! Toi tu n'es qu'un gros balourd! »

« Dis petite, je suis peut-être un batard mais je dois faire 20 fois ta taille et 60 fois ton poids, si je veux je te dévore d'un seul coup de dent! »

« Je ne te le conseille pas, mon humaine c'est Alice, si tu vois ce que je veux dire! »

« Je vois très bien petite, d'ailleurs Alice a un très beau cul… »

« Pardon? »

« Ben quoi? On est dans la meilleure des positions pour voir sous les jupes, non? Et ton humaine en porte souvent des courtes! »

« Fais gaffe si Jasper s'en aperçoit! »

« Il a déjà vu et il m'a gratté la tête en riant! »

« Ah les males, vous êtes tous les mêmes! Beurk! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne regardes pas les hommes de temps en temps? Je crois savoir que tu aimes bien rentrer dans la salle de bains quand Jasper prend sa douche… »

« OH VILAIN ! »

_Gniark (Jane mord la patte de Jake)_

« AIE! Lache ma patte! LACHE MOI OU JE TE BOUFFE! »

« Mal poli! »

« De toutes façons je te rappelle que c'est le mariage de Bella et Edward et je suis le chien de Bella! Toi tu passes derrière et tu te tais, compris? »

« Je suis plus élégante que toi! Je porte une jupette en tulle moi!, et un collier en brillants! Et Alice m'a fait les griffes en violet ce matin! »

« Ouais ben moi Bella m'a brossé et elle a fixé une rose à mon collier! »

« WIF WIF WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIF! »

« Mais qu'est-ce tu fais? Relèves toi voyons! Pourquoi tu pleures! C'est bon passe devant! »

_Trop tard, Alice arrive…_

« Oh ma pauvre petite Jane! Je suis sure que ce vilain gros toutou t'a fait peur! Méchant Jake! Allez viens ma princesse, oui viens avec maman! Là je vais te porter comme ça tu seras demoiselle d'honneur toi aussi, d'accord ma bichette! »

« T'es qu'une lèche botte Jane! Et c'est pas la peine de me faire la griffe d'honneur! »

_Jane part triomphalement, portée par Alice._

_Mais voici Emmett…_

« Allez le gros, viens avec moi mon vieux, Bella veut que tu sois à mes côtés pendant la cérémonie! »

_Emmett se place devant l'autel, à côté d'Edward et de Jasper, en tenant Jake par le collier._

_Bella remonte l'allée aux bras de son père, suivie par Rosalie ,Alice et bien entendu Jane._

_Les deux chiens se regardent._

« Ne regarde pas sous la jupe d'Alice! »

« trop tard…Elle a une culotte blanche… »

« VICIEUX! »

_Alice et Emmett font taire les chiens._

_Le reste de la cérémonie se déroule sans accroc, Jake couché aux pieds de Jasper et Emmett et Jane lovée dans les bras d'Alice._

_Jane tire bien la langue deux ou trois fois à Jake, mais rien de plus…_

_Lors de la fête qui suit la cérémonie les chiens profitent du buffet et des bons morceaux lancés par les humains ou volés sur un coin de table…_

_Mais Jane n'en a pas terminé avec Jake…_

« Ta fleur est fanée, alors que moi je n'ai pas écaillé mon vernis… »

« Gnia gnia gnia gnia! »

« Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, n'est-ce pas? »

« Pffff…Je te fais remarquer qu'on est de la même famille à présent! »

« Ne m'en parle pas je vais mal digérer le rôti sinon! »

_A ce moment là les chats des voisins, attirés par l'odeur de saumon fumé s'aventurent vers la table. Les deux chiens grognent_.

« Je vais nous en débarrasser vite fait! »

« Non Jake laisse moi m'en occuper! »

_Jane s'approche des chats qui ne reculent pas, Jane étant plus petite qu'eux._

« Dégagez de là James et Victoria, retournez faire dodo dans votre panier! »

« Si tu crois que tu nous fais peur petite Jane! »

_Jane saute sur James et le mord au cou puis avant que Victoria n'ait le temps de réagir elle lui lance un coup de patte. James fait un bond et s'enfuit en miaulant, suivi de prêt par Victoria._

_Jane frétille de l'arrière train. _

_Jake déglutit._

« Bienvenue dans la famille Jane!

« Oui voilà, on va dire ça… »

« Tu veux encore un peu de rôti? »

« Plutôt une cuisse de poulet »

« Je vais te chercher ça de suite »

« Prends en une bien dorée »

« Pas de problème »

Jane s'assoit sur ses petites fesses de rat en attendant le retour de Jake. Elle observe Edward et Bella en train de valser.

Jake revient avec la cuisse de poulet et la dépose aux pattes de Jane.

« Si tu réussis à me faire rentrer dans la salle de bain d'Edward quand il se douche, je te donne la moitié du poulet »

« Marché conclu! »

_Il tapent leurs pattes et Alice les voit, elle se précipite, un peu pompette et se penche sur eux pour les caresser:_

« Oh mes toutous! Vous êtes amis maintenant! Ce que je suis contente! »

_Elle les caresse et retourne danser avec Jasper._

« Je sais que tu as regardé ses seins »

« Ouaip. Pas bien gros mais fermes… »

« Pffff »

« T'es jalouse? »

« N'importe quoi… »

« T'as un beau museau, et j'aime bien ta petite queue »

« Merci. T'as de beaux muscles »

« Amis? »

« Non »

« Bon…Tu veux sortir avec moi? »

« Si tu insistes… »

« On aura jamais de bébés je suis castré »

« J'ai été opérée et ne pense même pas à …Ca. Tu as vu ma taille et la tienne? »

« Ouais…On se contente de se renifler les fesses et de se léchouiller la gueule alors? »

« Oui. Et je dors entre tes pattes, tu me donnes une part de tes biscuits et tu me protèges »

« OK, et en échange j'ai quoi? »

« Ben tu sors avec moi, c'est déjà énorme! »

« Jane… »

« Oui, bon..Je t'apprendrai comment faire les yeux doux à Carlisle pour avoir de la viande. Je te préviens tout de suite que ça ne marche pas avec Rosalie »

« On s'en fou de la blonde, elle bouffe surtout des légumes »

« Je suis fatiguée, viens on va dormir dehors! »

« Tu vas avoir froid! »

« Pas entre tes pattes! »

« Ah oui… »

_**Ndla: j'espère que ça vous aura fait sourire!**_


End file.
